


【拉二咕哒+闪咕哒】写作教父读作X奴

by chaziz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaziz/pseuds/chaziz
Summary: 前任黑手党教父突然离世，咕哒作为新教父仓促上任然而——
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	【拉二咕哒+闪咕哒】写作教父读作X奴

世界范围内的黑帮明面上由咕哒的家族、拉美西斯家族和乌鲁克家族分庭抗礼，彼此合作，然而实际上咕哒的家族在上一代已失去了实权，却不知为何还被簇拥着稳坐教父之位。  
说是首脑会议，其实只是两个独裁家族来对傀儡下达命令罢了，咕哒先前就听父亲说过，只需要安安分分地做那两个家族的代言人，就可以衣食无忧。但即便是换谁来都一样的位置，也不要妄想脱离这个体系，自己是那两位的一条狗，离主人太远，’打狗也要看主人’的道理就不再奏效了。  
以那两位在里世界的作风来看，会被敌对势力疯狂的发泄怒火吧。咕哒虽然在此之前都没有接触过家族事务，但头脑冷静性格坚强，毕竟背后还有家人需要自己保护。

今天是咕哒仓促继承教父之位之后的第一次首脑会议，准点钟声敲响过后，主角才姗姗来迟。  
拉美西斯家族的现任首领拉二，西亚与北非血统的优势在他身上体现的淋漓尽致，太阳般的黄金眼眸闪耀着日轮的光辉，其中的威严与倨傲使人不觉沦陷；乌鲁克家族的闪闪是天神的杰作，俊美绝伦，狭长的红色眼睛……总之，里世界想要上他们床的夫人小姐比古代帝王的后妃还要多。  
二人仿佛当作咕哒不存在，睨了一眼就不再看她，各自落座开始商议某港口走私的合作事项。

明白并没有自己插话的余地，咕哒尽量缩小存在感，又想打发一下时间，这两个大佬的话题和术语自己根本听不懂，不过外型和气质倒是和传闻中一样养眼，这么说来开个会还赚到了？反正他们不理会我嘛。  
咕哒就偷偷乱看，发现会议室的长桌上，靠近自己的那一头摆着造型精美的香薰器具，散发着奇异的迷香，她觉得挺好闻，忍不住深吸了几口。  
逐渐发现身体变奇怪（没写  
会议似乎是结束了，回过神来的咕哒看到长桌一左一右，两个男人都沉默的打量着自己，以为是让她象征性宣布解散。  
“那么这次会议就到这里吧…？”  
一开口咕哒发现症状更甚（没写  
“喔？胆量不小，是自说自话的类型么？”  
“并，并不是的！我以为结...”只是急于辩解，情绪激动了一瞬，咕哒明显感觉到体内的热潮更汹涌了，温和的火苗烧遍全身却浑身发冷，又有千只蚂蚁啃噬着敏感部位。一种说不清道不明的欲望在翻腾，促使咕哒发出呻吟。  
“嗯呃...！”  
还在思考如何解释情况，拉二和闪闪已径直走到她身边，闪闪捏起咕哒潮红的脸，挑眉像看一件玩具一样打量着她。  
“要么发出能愉悦到我的声音，要么就闭上你的嘴，杂种。”  
拉二揽住咕哒的腰，俯身凑到小教父颈边，一个吻落在她肩胛。  
“原来小教父不知道要你来参加会议是干什么啊。让余来教教你吧。”

咕哒跪在地上，酒红色纯羊毛地毯把少女的膝盖和小腿衬的光洁滑嫩，在拉二闪闪的包围下就是一只小羊羔。  
西装外套随意的扔到一边，礼裙的肩带被暴力扯断，胸罩被脱掉，半露出发育良好的胸部，上边几道醒目指印，明显已经遭到了蹂躏，薄薄的布料挡不住乳头发情的凸起。  
咕哒一双小手被拉二单手握住手腕高举过头顶，嘴被粗大的褐色肉棒填满，拉二的肉棒有着明显的种族优势，光是勉强含着，就已经到让咕哒发呕的程度。  
“唔...！”  
每一下插入口腔都想要进入更多，插入的时间又格外的长，拉二一只手抚摸着立香头发像是安抚，但挺入的节奏一点没变，次次都是顶到最深处，咕哒的鼻子都撞到拉二的耻毛，等到咕哒被刺激喉咙到眼眶充满泪水，挣扎着双手想要推开他，才会抽出一小截让咕哒咳嗽着缓缓，然后又会立刻插进去。  
无法吞咽的津液顺着肉棒和下巴滑落，随着吞吐的动作，咕哒的鼻腔充斥着太阳温暖的气息，喉咙里的肉都被操肿了，器官被完全撑开的感觉让咕哒头晕晕的。  
这么来来回回很久之后拉二受不了咕哒软软的口腔，拔出来射在咕哒脸上，浓稠的精液从咕哒的眉眼流到唇边，咕哒觉得痒又没手去扫开，迷迷糊糊的伸舌头舔了一下，苦的咂咂嘴。

咕哒的神志还没完全迷失，拉二松开她手，她失去支撑分开腿瘫坐在地上，就开始流眼泪问拉二闪闪为什么这样，自己不是只是个傀儡教父吗。  
闪闪就很不屑的看着咕哒说，“早就在那个老家伙那看过你的照片，虽然各方面都贫瘠了点，但勉强入我们眼了，不然你以为凭什么让他那个成事不足贪心有余的人当教父？”  
咕哒这才知道原来自己爹是靠把自己‘签约’给拉二和闪闪才保住了教父的位置，根本就是被自己爹当商品卖了。  
闪闪还拿出那种人口交易的契约，白纸黑字写着咕哒整个身体和个人意志都将在成为教父的期间完全属于拉二和闪闪，不论是当肉便器还是当奴隶都没资格反抗。  
晴天霹雳，咕哒呆呆的坐在那没力气动，连瘙痒的身体都冰冷了许多。  
拉二刚爽完，好心提示说这种简单的交易换来家族的地位和金钱是很划算的。

闪闪懒得管咕哒心里怎么想，反正身体是自己随意使用的，他就掐着她脸让她张开嘴，把肉棒捅进去。闪闪的肉棒虽然没有拉二那么粗长，但是很硬，龟头上翘的，上面还有青筋凸起。  
咕哒的喉咙刚被操肿了被硬硬的肉棒一捅很难受，下意识想吐出来，合上嘴，结果牙磕到闪闪的肉棒。  
“嘶—”闪闪倒抽一口气，生气到笑出声，充满压迫感的笑声让咕哒反应过来好像做错了什么，瑟缩了一下。  
“本来想用正常一点的方式，既然你不领情—”  
突然一把拽起咕哒的头发，这下咕哒根本动不了了，闪闪就狠狠地在咕哒嘴里进出，好像要捅破她的喉咙一样，速度又快又狠，咕哒难受的一直锤闪闪抓着自己头发的手但无济于事。  
“你不会以为成为我们的狗，还会有机会离开吧？不过你的身体被玩弄到支离破碎的那天，或许可以考虑。”  
咕哒一听眼泪根本控制不住了，但是想到自己的家人反抗不再那么激烈，默默流着泪给闪闪当飞机杯。等闪闪从咕哒嘴里退出来，咕哒坐在地上发抖，蜷缩着抱着自己膝盖，脸和脖子、胸上全是精液，和眼泪混在一起，边流泪边喘气。

拉二和闪闪两个人一起玩处女的时候，如果拉二没有明确要求，通常都是闪闪破处，因为闪闪对处女情结情有独钟。而拉二就很随意，玩的更开，不管是处女还是经验丰富的女性对他来说都很有趣。  
咕哒虽然长得很可爱，但没到拉二一见钟情的程度，更何况咕哒现在只是他们的玩具，拉二就很自然的把处女权让给闪闪了。  
因为是高贵的‘王’的精液，所以闪闪也完全不觉嫌弃，从咕哒脸上揩下一点，把咕哒上半身按下去露出被香料和男性气息双重刺激下很好分开的阴唇，将精液和眼泪的混合物捅进小穴随意地扩张润滑了几下，就扶着肉棒从背后操进去了。

咕哒还沉浸在难过中，完全没有预料，小穴内其实没多少淫水，处女摸被破开一下子痛的她梗着脖子发出无声的尖叫，整个人非常无助害怕，下半身没办法挣脱，双手就迫切想要寻找一个可以供自己依靠的东西。  
于是咕哒就双手乱摸，摸到拉二的西装裤脚，可怜的抱着拉二的腿，拉二看不下去，蹲下身让咕哒抱着自己，给了她一点安全感。  
看到咕哒在自己怀里啜泣呻吟他也有点忍不住，就干脆把咕哒破破烂烂的裙子全部撕坏，开始玩弄她的乳房，深色手指游动在白皙的乳房之上，强烈的对比让拉二眸色一暗，揉捏地乳房整个变形，就着咕哒趴在自己怀里的姿势与咕哒接吻。

闪闪挺动着身体，肉棒一下一下地凿开咕哒的穴肉，处女血和少得可怜的淫水随着他的动作，被带出到会阴上，  
“本来想着保有神志会更刺激，没想到无法完全发情的你，水会这么少得可怜啊。”  
咕哒被顶得在拉二怀里一震一震的，只感觉到痛，拼命往拉二怀里凑想要脱离闪闪的肉棒。闪闪不耐烦的掐住咕哒的腰，开始更暴戾的抽插。  
“呜……求，求求您，不要…再…！”咕哒呜咽着断断续续的求饶，身体却被操的逐渐适应。上翘的龟头像利刃一样划开穴肉，再精准地顶在敏感点上，让咕哒不停地无法控制地收缩着小穴，柔嫩的穴肉分泌出更多的淫水，包裹着闪闪的肉棒，被操的发出淫靡的水声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你的身体就乖乖臣服于我吧！”  
注意到咕哒还在哭，哭起来比平时隐藏情绪的表情可爱得多，拉二动了恻隐之心，咬了咬咕哒的嘴唇，“别哭了，一会儿换余来操你会让你舒服的。”  
“哼，太阳的，你也会安慰人么？”闪闪对拉二的假情假意嗤之以鼻，心想干脆把咕哒操坏，让拉二没得玩。  
香料中的药性都被肉体的交融激发开来，大开大合的顶弄让咕哒吚吚呜呜的叫的像条真正的母狗，思维也逐渐模糊，身体变成淡粉色，淫水不住地想往外流却大部分被闪闪的肉棒堵在里面，无法排出液体的酸胀和敏感点的不断刺激，让咕哒抽搐着达到高潮。  
初次的内穴一阵痉挛，吸的闪闪闷哼一声，快要射的时候闪闪摸上咕哒的阴蒂，果不其然已经冒出一颗小芽，他用力按住，在咕哒被延长的高潮中全部射进咕哒的子宫。

这时候拉二早已硬得不行，刚才咕哒的喘息全在自己耳边，却只能玩玩咕哒的胸和嘴唇耳朵，对他来讲根本不够。  
拉二让咕哒攀扶在自己肩上，用手指抠挖着闪闪的精液，他注意到咕哒随着自己手指的动作欲求不满地扭着腰迎合，还发出压抑的闷哼。  
“喔？已经完全沉浸在性爱之中了么。”  
咕哒的处女血已经流干了，小穴也湿哒哒的适应了插入，但当拉二抱起咕哒将自己的肉棒塞入的时候，咕哒还是本能的恐惧着想躲，拉二的肉棒实在太粗太长，几乎把穴肉的每一个褶皱撑平。  
咕哒的求饶不同于刚才被闪闪操着的时候会得到拉二的安抚，不如说是无人理会，顺着拉二把咕哒身体往下按的臂力和重力，咕哒整个小穴像是被嵌在拉二的肉棒上，穴口被迫张到最大，将整根肉棒容纳下去。  
“能吃得下余的肉棒，还算不错。下面的嘴和上面的嘴一样值得余的夸奖。”  
拉二的肉棒整根没入时，顶端已经顶开了咕哒的子宫口，随着抽插的动作子宫口一张一合，拉二故意将咕哒屁股抬高再任由她落下，满意的感受到子宫被操开的时候咕哒哆嗦着环着自己的脖子。  
咕哒的小腿乱踢被旁观的闪闪抓住，用桌上的羽毛笔挠起痒痒，咕哒一边被拉二操的感觉小穴都要撕裂，一边抑制不住笑，想要躲开羽毛笔却被抓的死死的，双腿也因为怕痒而一直颤抖，连带着小穴的肌肉收缩的更紧了，甚至能感受到拉二肉棒的每一条轮廓。  
拉二一手掰着咕哒的臀瓣托住她，一手玩弄起咕哒的阴蒂。在这样的多重刺激下，咕哒不想高潮也是异想天开，被迫用紧致的穴肉吸住肉棒，敏感点被大肉棒残忍的无期限抵住，拉二的抽插使两人交合的部位泛起白沫，啪啪啪的声响和咕哒无意识的哭喊回荡在会议室里。

等三人疯狂的性爱结束之后，咕哒已经翻着白眼倒在地上，酒红的地毯，少女沾满乳白精液的身体，闪闪径自整理衣服去倒酒说要享受一下。  
拉二注意到咕哒竟然失去意识还挣扎着寻找他。  
是因为在刚才的暴力性行为中给过她安慰吗？

之后闪闪和拉二还有个视频会议要开，本来身为教父的咕哒也要出场，但她现在这副模样还怎么出镜啊？拉二和闪闪也莫名的不想让咕哒出现在别的男人面前。  
会议在前，可是又想玩咕哒了，怎么办呢？  
打开会议室的暗柜，取出一台机器，两人把刚刚恢复神智的咕哒双手反绑，戴上吸乳器和眼罩口球，固定在那台机器上，动力臂的前端是一根按摩棒。

——

在摄像头扫不到的地方，新任教父咕哒也参与了视频会议，只不过，垂下的口水把跟前的地毯浸湿一大块，乳头被吸的超过了普通尺寸，随着细微的嗡鸣声，按摩棒在咕哒的穴内规律地进出——


End file.
